Máma's Little Troublemaker
by JMP Reality
Summary: It's the first day of Spring and there one word the affects the Corduroy's sisters, allegiances. However Courtney and Cristina still want to enjoy their favorite season. Meanwhile Connie tried her best to avoid it. However when she tell people to clean his lair she finds a little doggy that will scare the children, make Sportacus leave and blame Courtney for the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayhem Town 23 years ago**

It was the first day of Spring and everyone was all happy except for two little girls. One who had red hair, a green dress on with white light green stockings and white dress shoes on, and long wavy hair with a little braid in it. Who was also breathing in an oxygen tank mask. As the other one had long dark brown hair with a purple bow in it. She also wore a purple dress with light purple stocking and black dress shoes Finally the little girl had red spots all over her body and they were itchy.

"Stop scratching Connie." said their mother. "I can't Máma. They're itchy and I hate it." winced little Connie. "I know Mija." Carly said with worry look. Then she looked at her other daughter and asked, "Are you feeling better, Courtney?" The little redhead nodded and said, "I'm okay Máma and it feel like I'm a pilot."

The máma just smiled as she was glad Courtney wasn't wheezing and coughing anymore, but Carly still mumbles through her teeth, "Where is that doctor?" Luckily right on cue the doctor came in. "What's wrong with my daughters?" The doctor looked at their charts and explained, "Well, Connie is having an allergic reaction to her woolen stocking and Courtney just had an asthma attack."

"My poor niñas." Carly said concerned. However the girls were confused and Connie asked, "What's an allergic reaction?" while Courtney asked, "What's an asthma attack?" The doctor stare at the girls and explained, "Well Connie, an allergic reaction is when your body act up bad when you eat or wear something and you getting itchy bumps from your woolen stocking."

The little purple girl frowned then cried as she took off her shoes, "Máma, gets these stocking off!" Carly got to her side and help the brunette take off the long socks. Meanwhile the doctor explained to Courtney, "Asthma is when you have trouble breathing." The little redhead got sad and said, "That's mean I can't go outside anymore." The doctor shook his head and explained, "No, you can still play outside, but if you have trouble breathing your máma and papa will have medicine that will help."

After that the doctor went to Carly and said, "Now Governor Corduroy, we need to set an appointment for next week for the allergist to see if there any other allergens and the asthma medicine for Courtney." The governor nodded and scheduled the appointment.

Then when it was the allergen appointment turned out it wasn't just wool and dust the twin were allergic to. They were allergic to dog hair, pollen, and hay. "I am never going outside ever again and Máma Papa, my back is itchy." Connie complained as Courtney was doing the breathing test. "I know princess." Cooper said with a sweet smile as he rubbed the brunette's back and Carly was too busy on the phone. Then the papa explained, "and you can still go outside. We watch you if you get all itchy."

After that the little green girl was done the breathing test and the doctor got the asthma medicine. Then she explained to Carly and Cooper while holding the breathing mask, "Okay, this will go over her face and nose." After the doctor show them the machine and explained, "This button you press to release the medicine. Any questions."

"When will she get an inhaler?" The father questioned. "When she a little older. We usually wait until 6 or 7 for that." the doctor informed. After that she went to Courtney and asked while holding stickers, "What do you want on your medicine?" Courtney saw green apples and pointed at them. "Good choice."

Connie saw the attention her sister was getting and said, "I think I have asthma too." and she did a fake cough. "Connie, stop it. You do not have asthma." Carly lectured which made the brunette pouted. After Courtney and the doctor put the stickers on the machine and the little redhead gave her twin a purple star, then doctor told the green girl, "And if you have trouble breathing, tell your máma, your papa, or your friends' máma and papa so they can get you your medicine." Courtney nodded and said, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Lazytown Now

Courtney woke up bright and early in her green room. The redhead stretch then looked at her calendar and said, "The first day of spring. My favorite time of year." Then she got out of bed and opened her window, smelled the spring air, heard birds chirping, and saw some flowers blooming.

After she did that she ran out of her room and went to Cristina's to wake up the sleepy girl. "Wake up sleepy head." The redhead said and Cristy woke up and grabbed her hearing aid. After Courtney helped her sister put it on and turned it on she said, "Guess what day it is."

Cristina looked at her calendar and said excitedly, "First day of Spring." The green girl smiled and said with just as more excited, "Come on. Let's go see if Ziggy, Stephanie, and Trixie started the garden yet." Then the little girl jumped out of bed and two girl got dress and headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Courtney grabbed a green toothbrush and the toothpaste while Cristina grabbed a yellow and blue brush. After that the redhead said as she put the toothpaste on the brushes, "Some for you and some for me." Next the girl brushed 20 times up and 20 times down. Then they brush and braid each other's hair and downstairs they went.

However when they got to the bottom, they noticed maids and butlers were cleaning head to toe throughout the whole house. "Oh no." Courtney mumbled because she knew what was happening and right on cue Connie came around and said, "There you two are. Come with me." and she grabbed her sisters's' hands and the girls headed in the kitchen.

The purple girl sat the green girl and little girl in two kitchen's chair and slammed a contract right in front of them and handed them a green pen and yellow and blue pen. "Do we have to do this every year?" the redhead asked as she rolled her eyes. Connie gave her twin an angry glanced and explained, "Yes, because it's springtime that mean spring cleaning and we need to stay away from our allegiances."

"Didn't Papa said we can still play." Cristina explained. "But Cristy sweetie, the pollen is off the charts." the brunette explained as she somehow pulled a chart of the pollen count outside. Then she said, "and that stray cat is already out there."

"There a kitty!" the little girl said excitedly and was about to go found it. However Connie stopped her and said, "No."

"Come on Connie, we are just gardening." Courtney explained. The purple girl rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but you need to sign the contract first."

"Fine." the redhead agreed and grabbed her pen as Cristina grabbed her too. Then Connie said as she pointed at the contract, "Sign here. Sign here. Initial here. Date here. Finally sign, initial, and date here." which Courtney and Cristy did. "Perfect." the purple said. Then she grabbed three more contracts and said, "Have you little friends and Jumping Jack sign these."

"Connie are allergies are not that bad." Courtney explained. Connie grunted and said, "Fine, but don't cried to me when you can't breathe."

"I haven't have an asthma attack in 20 years." the redhead argued. However Cristina said, "It's okay Cory. Let's tell just in case something does happen." Courtney gave in and said, "Alright." Then she grabbed her and her sister's gardening stuff and said, "I really wish that you didn't have our allergies."

"We're sister. We have to share everything." Cristy joked. The redhead smirked and said, "You got that right." and the two headed out the door. Once they left Connie grabbed another contract and called 3 maids and said, "To the lair so I can get Robbie off his lazy butt and get some spring cleaning on." and the four of them headed to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie Rotten was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden a horrible vacuum noise woke him. Then he saw strange people cleaning his lair. "What on earth?" he shouted. Connie saw him and said, "Oh good, you're up." Then she pulled him out of his chair and dragged him to the contract. After that she gave him a purple and orange pen and said, "Sign."

"Okay, are you trying to kick me out because of the sister's incident. If so it's not my fault she hugged me and that put a spell on me…." Robbie defending, but the purple girl shut him up with a hand on his mouth. Then she explained, "I'm not kicking you out even those I am still tick about that. We cleaning this place because it's cleaning time and I don't want to blow up like a balloon."

"Why would you blow up?" the villain asked as he removed the hand from his face. Connie then picked up the contract and commanded, "Read." so the lazy man did,

"I blank summarized swear to promise to not make Connie and/or Cristina to wear or touch wool. Clean my living place completely clean so Connie, Cristina, and/or Courtney doesn't blow up or have asthma attack from the dust and/or pollen. Finally I swear I like give the right medicine if any Corduroy's sister is having a reaction."

"This seem a little extreme don't you think?" Robbie asked then he explained, "and I already know your wool allergy from the winter incident."

Connie just rolled her eyes, gave the pen to the villain and demanded, "Sign."

"Fine." the lazy man said annoyedly and snatched the pen. Then the purple said, "Sign here. Sign here. Sign here. Initial here. Date here. Finally sign, initial, and date here." which Robbie did. "Thank you." the brunette said with a grin as she rolled up the contract. After that Robbie questioned angrily, "Now how am I going get some sleep with all this noise."

Connie pulled at purple headphone, said, "Here." and put them on Robbie. However before she put them on the villain said, "Those don't work no matter what. Trust me I done it so many times." The villainess just put on his ears, pushed him the chair and said, "Just sleep. They work." and they did work and the lazy man was fast asleep.

Connie sighed of relief. Then she said, "Now let see if Courtney and Cristina are enjoying the toxic air." and she went to the pericope after one of the maid dust it off first. "There you are." the brunette mumbled as she saw her sisters walked toward the gardening boxes, the kids and Sportacus.

"Hey guys." Courtney and Cristina said cheerfully. Then the redhead asked while holding a shovel and seeds, "Who's ready to make this town colorful?"

"Where's Ziggy?" Cristina asked. "He said he wanted to show us something." Stephanie explained. "Hey guys." Ziggy said cheerfully and when looked toward him he was walking a golden retriever puppy. "Look my cousin's dog had puppies and I was allowed to have one."

"Awwww!" Stephanie and Trixie said inSync while Cristina got excited and asked, "Can I hold her?"

Ziggy answered, "Sure." Then the little gently picked up the baby dog and she licked her nose. Cristy giggled and asked, "What's her name?"

"Taffy because she very sweet." the candy boy answered. "Aww, that's perfect for her." Sportacus commented as he scratched Taffy behind the ear. "Is there still more puppies?" Trixie asked. "Yeah." Ziggy answered excitedly. "I'm going asked my mom if I can get one." the pig-tail girl explained while the pink girl said, "And I'm going to ask my uncle."

Sportacus smiled then explained, "But remember kids. Taking care of a puppy is a big responsibility."

"We know." the girls said with determination. Then Ziggy saw Taffy and Cristina together and asked Courtney, "Can Cristy get a puppy, Courtney?" The redhead hesitated because she wanted a puppy to bring home. However before she could answered her sister beat her to it, "We can't have a dog. Connie and Courtney are allergic. Also it's says it in the contract."

Everyone was surprised and looked at Courtney who just nodded. Then the hero asked, "What contract?"

"These." the green girl answered. After that she pulled out the pieces of paper. Then she read them the contract. Afterward she pulled out the contract she and her sisters signed and she read,

"We the Corduroy sisters shall be extra careful during allergy season. Connie and Cristina shall not wear or touch wool. Connie and Courtney shall go anything that has hay on it. Spring cleaning is mandatory for the sisters. Finally we the Corduroy sister shall not get or be near any pesting dog or cat."

The kids and hero looked concerned while Cristina gave Taffy back to Ziggy. "What else are you allergic to?" Stephanie asked. "Well I'm allergic to pollen and dust. Also the dog fur and hay." Courtney explained. "I'm just allergic to wool, pollen and cats." Cristina explained.

Then the green girl informed, "And even those we have allergies doesn't mean we can't hang out with you guys. Connie is just paranoid."

"Am not!" the purple girl argued back in the lair. Then she noticed the hero pulled out of pen and said, "I'll sign just in case you have asthma attack."

Courtney smiled and thanked, "Thanks." But she said, "But haven't have an asthma attack for awhile."

"I still want to sign it, just in case." the blue hero insisted. Courtney just shrugged it off and gave the contract to Sportacus. After he signed it, she pulled out her green inhaler and said, "I know you'll keep it safe." and the hero nodded and put it in his backpack. Then they heard Trixie asked, "Um Courtney?"

"Yes." the green girl answered. The pigtail girl hesitated then asked, "You want to hold Taffy don't you?" Courtney want denied it, but she couldn't and said, "Yes I do."

"Alright Ziggy, give Red the dog." Trixie commanded. The candy boy was unsure. However the green girl said, "It's okay Ziggy. If I start get uncomfortable then you can get her away from me plus Sportacus has his eyes on me."

The candy boy said, "Okay." And gave the redhead the puppy. Then Courtney brought the dog to nose and she licked it. The green girl was overjoyed and said out loud, "I want to bring you home so bad."

"Did I say that out loud?" Courtney asked with embarrassed cheeks. Everyone laugh as the green girl gave the dog back to the candy boy. Meanwhile Connie answered her sister's question, "Yes you did, but we are not getting a dog." and she pushed the periscope out of the way and went to see if her maids were done.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie was looking at her maids as they work then one approached her and asked, "Miss Corduroy, what should we do with Mr. Rotten's scary machines?"

"Are they dusty?" the brunette questioned. "Yes." the maid answered. "Get rid of them." the purple girl demanded which the maid did. Robbie sleep through the maids throw out his inventions until one of the maid accidentally dropped his memory wiper machine and broke it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the villain yelled. "Sorry Mr. Rotten, Miss Corduroy's orders." one of the maid explained.

The lazy man stomped toward the purple girl's personal mirror room, opened the door, and yelled with anger, "CONNIE!"

"What?" the brunette asked annoyedly as she was doing her eyebrows. Robbie frowned, crossed his arms, and explained, "You know what." Then he questioned, "Why did you tell your services to throw away my stuff?"

"Because they're dust and in the contract dust was one of my allergies." Connie explained. The villain rolled his eyes and said, "So you'll get a little sneezy that doesn't mean you can just throw away my stuff…" but he was interrupted by a picture that the brunette was showing on her phone that made jumped 50 feet in the air and scream like a girl. "WHAT IS THAT?!" the lazy man shouted.

"That was me when I was 12 and it was after helping clean Grand-père's dusty attic." the purple girl explained. After that she put the phone away. Robbie was relieved then he said, "Alright you can throw away my inventions, but I'll tell the maid what to throw out."

"That's fair, but if it extremely dusty we're throwing it away." Connie suggested. "Fine." the villain mumbled and two of them headed for the inventions.

The maids pulled out each inventions and the lazy man would tell them to keep or to get rid of it. However every time he hesitated the villainess would show the picture again. Then one of the maid showed them a music box with a little purple ballerina in it.

"I like to keep her. She help me sleep sometimes." Robbie explained. Connie gave him a confused look. "Plus she's has a little Rotten so she might be some help someday." the villain explained. The villainess just rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. Next." That when one of the maid pulled out a robotic dog which made Robbie jumped 50 feet in the air, screamed, and hit behind his chair.

After he hid he frankly said, "Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" The maid was about to get rid of it, but Connie grabbed it out of the maid's hands. "What are you doing!?" The brunette examined it and explained, I'm just looking at him." The robot dog seem harmless. "Awww, he's cute." Connie said with a smile on his face.

"Cute?! Cute?! Says the woman who contract says,'shall not get or be near any pesting dog or cat." the lazy man said surprise and anger while he got out behind his chair. "Real dogs and cats." the brunette explained. Then she picked up the dog over her head and informed, "Even I had a doggy phase and since I blow up like a balloon when I'm near a dog I built one instead."

"Well you don't want Sugar pie." Robbie informed. "That's his name and why not?" the purple girl asked. "Turned him on and you'll find out." the villain explained as he hid behind his chair again. Connie just shrugged and turned Sugar pie. As cue the robotic dog jumped out of the villainess's arms and started to chase Robbie and when the lazy hid behind the brunette the dog sat his little body on the chair with a smirk.

"Awww, I love him." Connie said with a smile. Robbie frowned and said, "Well you won't love him after you say this." After that the villain whispered the word in the brunette's ear. "What?" Connie asked so the lazy man whispered it again. That when the purple girl asked, "Why would I say trouble?" That when Sugar pie went to attack Connie. However before he could the poor dog got tased.

Robbie was shock as he asked confusedly, "Did-did you just tased Sugar pie?" Connie nodded and said, "You think Fluffers didn't try to snap at me." Then she asked, "So can I keep him?"

"Sure, whatever. Just get him out of here." Robbie explained. The brunette smiled and headed out of the lair with the dog. "What am I supposed to do with these people?" The villain yelled up while pointing at the maids. "Just ignore them that what I do." the purple girl yelled back. The maid were offended, but they kept on working while walked away from them just in case they were like Connie when she is mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Connie place the dog on the ground then turned him on. However Sugar pie went to attack the brunette she tased him again. The dog yelped in pain then he saw the purple girl walked toward him and said, "Good. Now I'm your owner now. Understand?" Sugar pie went to attack again, but got zapped again. Then jazzy music started play and Connie sang as she stare at the dog.

 **If you attack me you will get zap zap zap**

Then she walked around the robot as she sang,

 **If you don't listen to me you will get zap zap zap**

After that she stared at the dog with terror in her eye that even he couldn't pull as she sang,

 **If you don't do anything I say I will what..what is that? Oh right. ZAP! ZAP! ZA…**

However, before the brunette could finish she heard her sisters talking, "I wish we could get a dog. I wish too Cristy, but you know Connie will never let us." Then the sisters grabbed what they needed and head back to gardening. That when the purple girl had an idea. Connie glanced at Sugar pie and said, "My sisters are going to love you." and then she sang,

 **When my sisters are not around you will attack attack attack**

 **When those brats say your favorite word you will attack attack**

 **And when you see the hero in blue you know what to do?**

Sugar pie barked and the brunette smiled and sang,

 **That's right. You attack. Attack! Attack!**

Connie laughed as she spins around with the robot dog. Then she put the dog on a leash and headed out the door.

The purple girl and the purple dog looked for the other Corduroys. Then after a few seconds they found them. The purple girl hid Sugar pie behind a wall and said, "Stay." The robot dog didn't want to stay. He wanted to attack. However Connie threatened the dog with the taser so he stay put.

Connie smiled then walked toward her sisters and said, "Courtney Cristina, I have a surprise for you." The sisters looked toward their older sister's direction.

"Surprise?" Cristy asked with excitement and curiosity. Courtney wasn't so sure they should go there, but she saw the excitement in her little sister and her older sister did a good deed helping the little girl so she shrugged and said, "Let's go see what Connie has for us."

Connie smiled evilly as her sisters walked her direction. However, she changed it into a fake happy smile when Courtney asked, "Okay Connie, what's the surprise?"

The purple smiled and said excitedly, "Close your eyes and Courtney hold out your hand. The Corduroy's sisters closed their eyes and the redhead held out her hand. Then the brunette gave her twin the leash.

After that, the purple girl said, "Okay open them." The sisters opened their eyes and Courtney out confessed why her twin gave her a leash, but she heard Cristina gasped and looked down and saw a robotic purple dog. Cristina went to pet the dog and dog wanted to attack but then Connie pulled out the taser and the robot dog let the youngest Corduroy pet him which Cristy did while she giggled.

The purple girl smirked as she held the taser. However, she put it away when her twin stared at her and asked, "Connie, where did you find this little guy?"

"Oh, I found him while cleaning. I must have built him long ago and forgot about him, but since I found him might as well keep him right." the purple girl lied. Then she encouraged the green girl by saying, "Go ahead. Pet him. I promise he allergen-free."

Courtney cautiously kneeled down to the robot dog's height, put her hand out to let the dog sniffed it and she gently petted the robot. The dog snuggled with the redhead's hand and Courtney was in love. The green girl then snuggled with the dog.

Connie smiled evilly that her sisters took the bait, but it dropped when Courtney asked, "What's this cutie's name?"

"Sugar pie," Connie explained. "Aww! Hi, Sugar pie!" Cristy said happily then she asked the green girl, "Can we show him to Ziggy and others?" The purple girl smiled and said, "You should totally show those brats...I mean your friends. Oh and don't forget to show Jumping Jack."

"It's Sportacus." Courtney corrected. "Yeah yeah him too. Now go show them." Connie commanded. Courtney then nodded, got up and said to her younger sister, "Alright, let's go."

Yay!" Cristina cheered and the younger Corduroy left as Connie said with 'excitement', "Yes, go. Show them our new dog.

After her sisters left, the purple girl shouted, "Yes!" Then she went back to tell her partner in crime her plan as she sang,

 **Now go and attack or you get Zap! Zap! Zap!**


End file.
